Potter Drabbles
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: Just some short, random Drabbles about the Harry Potter characters from their POV's. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I would not be on this website!
1. Author's Note

Hello! 

This is just an authors note! The stories start in the next chapter! They're all different pairings and I will put which pairings they are! Don't worry! :D They are all probably from the character's point of view.

Anyway, enjoy the stories and please review!

With Love,

A xxx


	2. Lying There

**Drabbles**

**Lying there  
><strong>_**Harry & Ginny**_  
>She lay there. So still yet so peaceful. So calm and so content. She looked pure according to him and he thought that she would look the most calm now. He wouldn't tell her that. Scratch that, he couldn't tell her that. Why? Because he was looking at her on her bed. Her death bed to be exact She had passed on, leaving him there in bitter reality. He hated it. He hated the bad mixed with the good and he hated the fact that she had gone.<p>

Why did she leave him? Was he not good enough for her? He gave her everything yet she just left him. Maybe it was the path she had to take, or it was just a twist in her life to go to a happier place. But there he was, sat at her graveside grieving. Grieving the loss of her. She bore him 3 beautiful children who had all been through the life of Hogwarts. He loved them dearly but he just didn't want to cope without her. But he had to survive. He had to see his grandchildren join the world. The Boy who lived wanted to live until whoever was in charge of his life took it away. Then he would join his beautiful wife in the heavens above and look down on the future generations with a smile. He had thought of killing himself to make sure he joined his wife. He loved her and he missed her. But he stayed strong. For his deceased wife and for his grown up children. For a man of 75, he had to stay strong. So he got up from next to the grave and headed towards the exit, no looking back.


	3. Liar!

******Liar!**  
><em><strong>Angelina &amp; FredGeorge.**_  
>How can I trust you ever again? You're evil. You are scum. You lied about you. You're not even you! How do you think I feel? I've been lied to for over 2 years! I'm not mad, or furious. I'M HYSTERICAL! How could you lie to me about your identity? After all we've been through? I thought I loved you. How can I love you now? I've been cheated by you. I don't know if I can live with the shock?<p>

How am I meant to live life normally after knowing my boyfriend has been lying to me since day 1? And I was dreaming of little red headed children running round the house after we got married. I don't know if I can stay as your girlfriend any more. I can't look at you the same as you did the first time we met.

Remember then? You and those innocent gems you call eyes. Helping me off the train and into the carriages. Seducing me in between class. Asking me to the Yule ball in fifth year. Of course you would forget. It wasn't even you. How do I know that it wasn't a cleverly laid out trap for me? Did the person you were being actually know that you were being them? I don't think that I'll be able to trust you ever again. I'm going to need time to distinguish the both of you. I'm sorry. I just need time to figure everything out. Don't set your brothers or even your sister on me. Please just give me the space I need.

SJA Quote- I thought I loved you / You are scum.  
>ABBA Quote- I've been cheated by you.<p> 


	4. Freedom

**Freedom  
><strong>  
>I want to feel freedom. I've been trapped in this hell hole for god knows how long. DO THEY NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM LUCIUS MALFOY! Azkaban is hell even with my comrades surrounding me. They even give me their dirtiest look as if I've betrayed them. I'm not Bellatrix! I don't like being in here either. I want to see my wife and my son. I may act like a heartless bastard to my son but I only did it so he doesn't endure that much pain when the Dark Lord approaches him with painfultests which are life threatning. I want what's best for him and at that time, the best thing to do was just to make him stronger for the days to come.<p>

The days that were coming for him were an equivalent to the dark ages. They would be horrible and all I want is my future generations to see a better world. Everyone thinks that I like being the horrible prat I pretend to be but I don't. If you only knew how much I want peace.

Peace. It's the only thing the Dark Lord promised me if I joined his ranks. I thought highly of peace but I also thought highly of blood. I only taught Draco all that rubbish about blood because we had to keep the bloodline pure. He doesn't know that he has been engaged to the Astorian girl since he started Hogwarts. I want to see my son start a family. I want to reunite with my wife. I want to be at his wedding as a free man. I want to hold my first grandchild.

I want to be free.


	5. Snowflakes

**Snowflakes  
><strong>_**Ginny Weasley**_

I love winter. It's the best season purely because you can go out in the snow and look at the snowflakes one by one. Each one is individual, just like us. I feel a real connection with them because I'm the only girl with a stupid amount of older brothers.

Mum says that snowflakes are made by the snow fairies that lend their names into books so we can read about their adventures. She also said that we can make our own. It was a very messy job but in the end we stuck them on the windows and they would never melt. Why? Because they were made of paper.

We would all sit round the table as a family with a small wad of white paper in the middle. Then we would fold it in half, then again, and again. I would then get one of my brothers creative minds to cut the paper so one of the edges would be ragged. After that, I would let my imagination run wild. I felt free every time I did it. It calmed me down and now everytime I stress, I make a paper snowflake and place it in the box under my old bed in the house I grew up in.

We never knew about paper snowflakes until Hermione showed us after she came home from Christmas holidays and stuck them all over her dorm. I found them beautiful and just had to learn to make them.

It's hard making it out of parchment and a cutting charm. They just break if I use parchment. And the cutting charm doesn't cut it right. I ended up asking Hermione to get paper and scissors for me. The muggle way is the only way that makes it look pretty.

Now, ten years on, I'm teaching my five year old son how to make them. James is safely using plastic scissors so he doesn't hurt himself but all I can do is sit there and be proud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review! And a very Happy Holiday to you!**_

_**With love**_

**_A xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love's Powers  
><strong>_**Astoria Greengrass**_

They say that love gives you the power to do anything. Is this true? Yes, it may have given me some strength to say "I Do", at the altar when it was a wedding for me but it never gave me any strength to tell him "I love you".

I was forced into this marriage, but I had known about it my whole Hogwarts life. It was all pre-arranged to keep the Malfoy line pure. I love him as much as a person can love a friend that fathered my child. I never complained because then I would get angry, and leave my only child with my friend.

Did love ever promise us true love or was that also a fairytale? I think my life was a fairytale, without Prince Charming. I got the dream house, the most beautiful son I could have ever asked for, but no Prince Charming. I do hope my Prince Charming is having a beautiful and happy life out in the world, because he will never meet his Cinderella.

* * *

><p>AN: I was watching Once Upon A Time when this came up... I was meant to be doing my maths homework! What? Me and Maths are not best friends... But even if you like maths or you don't, please review!

With Love,

A xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**The Line**  
><strong><em>Hermione Granger<em>**

There's a very thin line between love and hate. That's what I was told from many stories. So why did I go and fall very quickly over that line?

It took me six minutes alone with him until I realised I had fallen over the damned line. Why did I fall over that line? I don't want to know. Do I want to go back on the other side of the line? Yes. Why? ecause I don't want to be another one of these fangirls that follow him everywhere. I want the man of my dreams to make me feel special. Not him making me run for my life just for him to get away from his fans.

Why did my heart decide to fall over that stupid line? To make me have an objective in life? I've hated him my whole life, and now is the time my heart chooses to fall over that line? No, I want out. He's a self obsessed ferret and he needs another fist up his nose to bring him back to reality.

If we ever get a dose of reality in our boring, dumb lives, then here it is: NEVER trust Draco Malfoy with your heart. He'll just crush it just like he has with any woman he's been with (if you can call them women) and just throw you out after he's had his way with you. Then you'll be left with a broken heart and broken clothes.

He hasn't found out about this, and he never will. Even if he is my soul mate and I can't live without him. If he wants me to be his girlfriend, he's going to have to court me properly, as if I was a pureblood. If he's still blood prejudice, then he can have another punch, just like in third year.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Hey, this is slightly depressing but it's one plot bunny that came up to me in an exam and practically SLAPPED me round the face, so I had to write it!

Please don't upset the bunny and please review!

With Love,

A xxx


End file.
